Gus Strunk (Novel Series)
Gus Strunk, in the comic known as "Wes", is a comic-adapted character first encountered in "The Fall of the Governor." He was a resident of Woodbury who worked on the construction crew and supply run teams. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gus' life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse The Fall of the Governor Gus is described by Martínez as not being very bright but making up for it with loyalty. He goes on a supply run with Lilly and Martinez one time and helps rescue a woman from their crashed helicopter, taking her back to Woodbury. Later Gus stripped three survivors of their weapons before they entered Woodbury to see the Governor. The rest of Gus' story and his fate plays out the same in the comic series. For further details see: Main Article: Wes Strunk (Comic Series) Death ;Killed By *Brian Blake (Indirectly Caused) *Andrea (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Accidental) The Governor ordered Gus to drive a vehicle into Andrea and kill her. Gus obliged and in the process was shot twice before he crashed the vehicle and obliterated the RV. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gus has killed: *Himself (Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Caesar Ramón Martínez Gus is shown to be very loyal to Martínez, doing whatever he requests without any hesitation. When Martínez and the others go into a warehouse to look for supplies, Wes stays back to guard the truck. He hears commotion inside and becomes very panicked, showing that he cared about Martínez. Gabriel Harris Gus is one of Gabe's most trusted men, along with Rudy Warburton. Gus helped Gabe find the prison's location and followed the Governor's orders to drive his truck into Dale's RV after Andrea had killed Gabe. Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" Trivia * He is given the nickname "The Little Troll" behind his back by Lilly and Martinez. * Wes is called "Gus" throughout The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. ** This can be proven by the fact that they both have the same appearance and they both take Rick and Co's weapons when they arrive in Woodbury. * In the Comic Series a Woodbury soldier with a cap and long hair is ordered by the Governor to drive a car into the RV. However in the novel this is revealed to be Gus (who looks nothing like this). This can be proven by the man's description matching Gus' in the novel and him being known as one of Gabe's most trusted men just like Gus. It would also be confusing to have two characters with the name Gus, without explicitly describing the second character. ** This is very likely an error, however it could have been done as to not introduce more characters than are necessary and to give Gus a fate which is not stated in the comic series. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novels Category:Deceased Category:Woodbury Category:Woodbury Army Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor